


Another Visit Home

by Glass Wolf (tlanon)



Series: Disillusionment Verse [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, drunk hook up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-08
Updated: 2007-09-10
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Glass%20Wolf
Summary: Charlie comes back for yet another visit home.





	1. Part one of three

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Another Visit Home.  
Part One of Three

Charlie Weasley had been home more in the last few years than he had been since leaving for Romania just after school. His bosses had not been happy about him leaving for yet another wedding. They had told him this would be the last time off that he got for the next two years and when he got back he’d be handling McLaggin’s training full time. He wasn’t looking forward to that in the few weeks since McLaggin had joined them the man had proved to be unbelievably arrogant and took way to many risks. He shook his head to clear it. He had stopped by the leaky cauldron for a drink before heading home to face his mother. He knew from her letters she was not happy with him for not telling her about Percy and Oliver.

As he arrived at the Burrow, he found his mother working furiously at her cleaning. “Charlie, it’s good to see you.” She said stopping to hug him. “I almost forgot you were coming today.” His mother lied unconvincingly. “Come and meet Susan’s maid of honor Hannah Abbot a truly lovely girl.” Charlie nearly groaned his brother Percy had warned him that his mother had been talking about finding him a nice girl to settle down with. He followed along obediently behind her as she headed out into the garden. He once again thought of telling her after all she’d taken Percy and Oliver’s relationship extremely well. However, the thought of his mother trying to set him up with a nice boy was even worse than facing any attempts at setting him up with women.

They arrived where a brown haired girl was talking with a blonde in pigtails. “Girls, I’d like you to meet Charlie.” She said smiling. “Charlie, this is Susan George’s fiancee.” She indicated the brown haired girl. “And this lovely girl is Hannah Abbot.” Pointing out the blonde girl. “I really must get back to cleaning but you three talk and get to know each other.”

Charlie frowned and set down. “It’s good to meet you both.” He looked at Hannah who seemed to be giggling about something. “Is something the matter?” He asked really confused.

Susan took pity on him and answered him. “Your mom isn’t very subtle.” She smiled. “She showed Hannah your picture earlier and hinting that she should ask you out when you got here.” Charlie groaned. “We didn’t have the heart to tell her Hannah is already taken.”

Charlie smiled in relief. “That’s a relief.” He saw them looking. “Look I don’t mean any disrespect but I don’t want or need a relationship.” He saw them exchange looks. “I live and work in Romania dating a nice British girl might make my mom happy but it’d never last.”

Hannah smiled. “So your gay right?” Charlie sputtered. “Yep, I knew it.” She turned back to Susan and smirked. “You’ll have to tell George he was right.” Charlie stared at her in shock.

After a while Susan finally answered. “George began to wonder after learning about Percy.” She looked away. “He wondered how you’d never had a girlfriend and of course Percy said you knew.” Susan smiled. “He figured Percy was okay with telling you cause you were gay to.”

Charlie set his head down on the table. “Percy’s actually bi.” Oliver Wood said suddenly. Charlie turned and saw the keeper settling down in another chair. “He’s inside helping your mom at the moment.” Charlie was glad to see Oliver as his presence would hopefully take some of the attention off himself. “So dragging Charlie out of the closet are we?” Charlie’s relief vanished as it became clear his brother’s lover was going to join in on the teasing.

“You really shouldn’t joke about that.” Hannah said turning toward Oliver. “After all, Witch weekly has run several blind items about you.” Charlie didn’t have a clue what a blind item was but by the way Oliver blushed it wasn’t good.

“I don’t care what Witch weekly says.” Oliver said defensively. “I’m hardly a rampant sex fiend who gets caught in the locker room having sex with my boyfriend.” Charlie was confused he hadn’t heard anything about Oliver and Percy being outed to such a degree.

Seeing his confused look Susan explained. “Blind items are gossip articles with names cut out to avoid any trouble.” She glanced at Oliver and smirked. “The last one said their favorite quidditch star and his ministry lover got caught in the locker room by his team mates.”

“Which is completely untrue.” Oliver said with a frown. “And if you value your sanity don’t ask Percy about it.” Charlie could imagine his brother would explain in excruciating detail why he’d never do something like that.

“Have you told your parents yet?” Charlie asked trying to change the subject. He didn’t care to know any details about his younger brother’s sex life. He knew from Percy’s letters that Oliver was extremely reluctant to tell his own parents.

“Yeah, it didn’t go well.” Oliver said. “Mom insisted on checking me for the imperius curse and love potions.” He looked down as he continued speaking. “They weren’t happy when they couldn’t find any reason for me to be involved with a man other than by choice.” He frowned. “I guess they aren’t happy the only Wood offspring will come from my cousin.” Charlie noticed the table had gotten uncomfortably silent.

He was saved from the awkward silence by his brother George arriving with a big smile. “Charlie just in time to join your soon to be married brother for a night out on the town.” He stared as he saw the knowing look exchanged by Susan and Hannah. “Don’t worry my love I won’t do anything too crazy besides you’ve got your spies Ernie and Justin to report on any misbehavior I get up too.”

Susan smiled back. “And I’m sure Hermione and Ginny will tell you about any trouble I get into.” Charlie stared at her as George burst out laughing. “Now run along boys and George don’t get too drunk if you have a hang over on the day of our wedding I’ll kill you.”

 

As he found himself dragged along with his brothers, he heard George asking Percy. “Did you make it for me?” He wondered what George meant until Percy pulled out a flask and handed it to him. “Thanks a lot Perce.” George said happily as he downed it. “Now I can drink as much as I want.”

“Why not just make the hang over cure yourself?” He asked George later when he got him alone. He was curious why George had asked Percy since it wasn’t an extremely complex potion.

“I’m nowhere near as good with potions as Percy.” George said with a smirk.”The only other person I could ask is Hermione and she’d have never done it.” He looked down. “She’d be likely to increase my hang over just to teach me a lesson.” Charlie followed George’s gaze to Ron. “Our Younger brother has picked himself someone just as bossy as Mum.”

Charlie agreed from what he’d seen Hermione Granger was never one to back down when she was convinced she was right. As the night wore on, he found himself sitting alone. He’d never been overly fond of large groups and his brothers and their friends were having a good enough time without him. He noticed that Oliver and Percy had slipped away at some point. He was considering during the same when someone set down next to him. “Justin Finch-Fletchley it’s a pleasure to meet you.” The dark haired young man introduced himself.

Charlie spent the rest of the impromptu party talking with Justin. He was slightly annoyed when he learned Hannah Abbot was playing matchmaker for Justin. “So that’s why she asked if I was gay.” He said darkly.

“Hannah’s just like that.” Justin said as he took a drink. “Out of the blue one day in the middle of the common room she and Ernie asked me if I was gay.” He laughed. “They said they just couldn’t tell and I was the only guy as nuts about Lockhart as the girls in second year.”

Charlie frowned. “Lockhart wasn’t he that blowhard who took credit for others peoples work?” He thought he remembered Ron telling him about it after the fact. He saw Justin blush slightly.

“Yeah, He was a right old fraud.” He laughed self consciously. “However, he was a good looking fraud.” Charlie laughed and took another drink. As the night wore on he told Justin about some of the disastrous Defense against the dark arts teachers he’d had over his seven years. He saw George’s friend Lee Jordan dancing on a table at one point. But the party was beginning to wine down as the bar’s owners were shooting dark looks at the gathering.

After the party he was drunker than he usually allowed himself to get. So when Justin suggested they go back to his place he readily agreed forgetting his self imposed rule of never going home with anyone while visiting home.


	2. part two of three

Another Visit Home  
Part Two of Three

The first thing Charlie thought of when he awoke as that he’d forgotten to take his hangover cure. The second thing he realized was he wasn’t alone. He could tell he was completely naked and whoever was in bed with him was as well. Keeping his eyes closed, he tried to think back to how he got here hoping to identify whomever was pressed tightly against him on the messy, sweaty bed. As he focused through the pounding in his head, he recalled bits and pieces of the night out with George to celebrate his last night of freedom. He vaguely remembered spending most of the night talking with one of Susan’s friends who was attending the gathering. Finally opening his eyes he recognized the young man as Susan’s friend Justin. He stiffened as he realized what a colossal mistake he’d made.

His tensing must have woken Justin up because the other man was out of bed like a shot. The other man began trying to dress as quickly as possible and nearly falling flat on his face. “Calm down.” Charlie said quickly as the other man paused after pulling on his underwear.

“You’re taking the colossal mistake that we just made very well?” Justin said darkly before resuming dressing frantically. “I can’t believe I did this it was so stupid just because the only other gay wizard I’ve ever met.”

“What do you mean?” Charlie asked sitting up carefully to keep the blanked securely around his waist. “You’ve met Oliver and he is still with Percy.” Justin stopped getting dressed and turned a shocked look on him. “Susan and Hannah didn’t tell you?”

“No, they didn’t.” Justin said a tone of disbelief evident in his voice. “Is there anyone else I don’t know about?” Justin set back on the bed and placed his head in his hands. “I mean how many gay wizards can there be anyway?”

“I have no idea.” Charlie said taking advantage of Justin’s position to pull his own underwear on quickly. He wasn’t shy about nudity but he wanted to keep Justin calm it was obvious he had way more experience than the other man. “I would assume it’s similar to the same rate among muggles.” He looked away. “Most of the gay wizards I’ve met though prefer to marry and have kids anyway as they were from old pure blood families.” He looked away. “And they felt family pressure to keep the bloodline alive.” He laughed. “Guess that’s why I mainly date muggles.”

Justin got up and resumed getting dressed. “I really can’t talk about this right now.” He said darkly. “I need to get ready for the wedding and you need to just go.” Charlie knew a dismissal when he heard one and dressing quickly he left Justin’s flat and found a quiet place he apparated to the burrow.

He arrived to find almost everyone rushing to prepare for the wedding and his entrance did not go unnoticed. “Charlie Weasley where have you been?” His mother said advancing on him menacingly. “Get upstairs and get cleaned up for the wedding right now.” She turned and marched off to attend to something else. “And we’ll talk about where you were after the ceremony is done.”

Charlie groaned as the shower spray hit him. He wished he could just stay under the comforting spray of water for the rest of the day. However, He knew he had to get ready as quickly as possible and rushed through a quick shower and dressed in his old dress robes. Even rushing he barely made it outside in time for the arrival of the guest. He saw Justin briefly during the seating only the other man looked away. He felt slightly guilty even though he clearly remembered Justin being the one who suggested they go to his place but they had both been very drunk.

Once the actual wedding was over, he decided to talk to Justin during the reception. He saw him talking with Oliver Wood at a table and started to head over when he felt a hand close on his arm. “Come with me Charlie.” His brother Percy said pulling him away. “Now isn’t the right time.”

“Look Percy.” He said quickly. “I can explain what happened.” He saw that his brother was guiding him to a table on the other side of the dance floor. Percy motioned for him to sit and then set down opposite him.

“It’s obvious what happened.” Percy said calmly. “The two of you got drunk and shagged each other.” Charlie looked down he wouldn’t have put it quite that bluntly. “And now both of you regret it.” Charlie didn’t really have anything to add. “You’ll have to tell Mother now at any rate.”

“I know.” Charlie said darkly. He had known ever since he woke up that his screw up meant he had no choice but to tell his mom the truth. “Is Justin all right?” He asked after a moments thought.

“He will be.” Percy said calmly. “He’s embarrassed and ashamed of his actions.” Charlie could only frown. “I know from what Susan’s told me that he doesn’t have a lot of experience so that means you were probably his first one night stand.” Charlie stared at his brother who was being so matter of fact about things. “I suggest you wait till he is willing to approach you to talk it over with him.”

Charlie had to admit his brother was making sense and the truth of the matter was he didn’t really know what to say to Justin. “I suppose.” He looked down. “By the way sorry I outed you and Oliver to him.”

“It’s all right Susan and Hannah have been after us to tell him.” Percy said seriously. “We just figured with the wedding it’d better to wait around for when there weren’t so many potential eavesdroppers.” Charlie had to admit he hadn’t thought of that as with any Weasley wedding several dozen redheaded cousins had turned up as well as tons of friends and family of those getting married. It would be far to easy for someone to over hear. “In the meantime I suggest you get ready here comes our mother.” Charlie looked up to see Molly Weasley slipping threw the crowd of well wishers staring straight at their table.

 

Charlie steeled himself as she didn’t look very happy at all. “Percy if you would excuse us, I need to talk to your brother about where he was last night.” Charlie felt like calling Percy a traitor when he cleared out. “Now I was going to wait until later.” She frowned “But if what I heard Hannah Abbot over telling her friend Ernie Macmillan is true.” She looked very dangerous. “Then we definitely need to talk now.”

“What exactly did you over hear?” Charlie asked dreading the answer that she’d inevitable give. He was saved when one of the many Weasley cousins showed up asking Molly if she could get him Harry Potter’s autograph. As the cousin fled from his mothers, stare Charlie knew this wasn’t going to be a pleasant conversation.

“I over heard them saying you took advantage of their friend Justin Finch-Fletchley.” He could tell his mother was furious. “I want an explanation now.”

Charlie took a deep breath and said simply. “It was a mistake.” Seeing his mother’s horrified look, he clarified. “We both had too much to drink and did something stupid.” He looked down. “I didn’t take advantage of him but neither of us were thinking as clearly as we should have.” Looking up he saw his mother’s expression wavering between out and out fury and concern.

“You should be much more responsible than that Charlie.” His mother said finally. “I mean I don’t care that you like men.” She continued. “However, I expect you to conduct yourself appropriately and not have drunken flings the night before your brothers wedding.” Charlie felt ashamed again. “I’m very disappointed in you.” She got up with a frown still on her face. “I expect you to talk to Justin after this is over and apologize to him.” Charlie nodded as his mother walked off to rejoin the wedding.


	3. Chapter 3

Another Visit Home  
Part Three of Three.

Charlie Weasley stood outside the door of Justin’s flat wishing he could just take back off to Romania and avoid what was sure to be an awkward conversation. He had hoped to talk to Justin at the wedding but once the reception was done Justin had bolted before he’d gotten a chance to talk to him. He knew his mother would never let him hear the end of it if he didn’t so he gathered his courage and knocked.

“Can I come in?” He asked as the younger man opened the door. “We need to talk.” He said when it appeared that Justin was going to refuse. He could see the reluctance in the other mans face as he opened the door wider and let him in. Once inside he found himself wondering what to say. “I’m sorry about what happened.” He said finally. “I should have known better than to go home with you when were both drunk.”

“It was my idea.” Justin said suddenly. “You don’t owe me any apologies.” Charlie really wasn’t expecting that. “I mean Hannah and Ernie are offended on my behalf because they assume you took advantage of me.” Charlie had wondered about that. “I told them it was my idea but they don’t believe me.” He laughed. “I guess they feel kind of guilty for telling me that we had something in common.”

Charlie frowned. “I wasn’t your first was I?” He had a suspicion he might have been and that was not a pleasant thought.

“No I dated a Muggle for a while last summer.” Justin looked away. “He never knew what happened when I had to leave home suddenly cause of the Muggleborn registration thing.” Charlie could only nod that would have been terrible. “I looked him up when I could visit home again but he was seeing someone else.” Charlie felt a surge of pity for the younger man. “Anyway can I ask you a question?”

Charlie was a bit unprepared for the shift the seemed to be occurring in the conversation. “Sure I guess.” He wasn’t really sure he wanted to answer any personal questions but so far the conversation had gone much better than he expected.

“Exactly how many Gay wizards have you met?” Charlie hadn’t been expecting that it took him a moment to think about it. “I mean I’ve looked around but there are no gay wizarding clubs and I’ve never met any magical people in the muggle ones.” He looked down. “I don’t want to date any more men I can’t tell the truth too.”

“I’ve met maybe a dozen gay wizards and one or two lesbian witches.” Charlie said. “If you listen to rumors, enough, you can find where they meet.” He had to warn him though. “Most of them are closeted pure bloods though.” He hated to be the one to tell him this. “All they want is anonymous sex with no strings attached.”

 

Justin frowned. “Maybe I should take Susan’s advice and mention to Hermione how isolated Gay and Lesbian Witches and wizards are.” Charlie was startled when he laughed. “Of course then I’d have to deal with her trying to organize a campaign for us like she does for house elves.”

“There are other options.” Charlie said surprising himself. “You could look among muggle born wizards like you.” He smiled. “They tend to be a bit more open minded about the idea of an equal relationship.”

“Yet your brother and Oliver are both pure bloods.” Justin said with a bit of a smile. “And you’re also a pure blood and I don’t see you running off to have kids?” Charlie wondered how the conversation had changed yet again.

“Yeah but well, the Weasley family certainly isn’t in danger of fading out.” And smiling slightly. “Percy and Oliver were both always a bit weird even for pure bloods.” He was glad to hear Justin actually laugh at that.

“I can see right now even if we hadn’t screwed up we would have never made it as a couple.” Justin said suddenly and Charlie had to admit he was floored. “I mean your handsome and fun to talk to but we both know neither of us will go out of our way to stay in contact.”

Charlie had to admit he was right once he got back to Romania the only people he’d think about in Britain were his family. “I agree.” He could feel the finality of that statement. “I wish you good luck in finding someone suitable for you.”

Justin smiled slightly at him. “Yeah same to you.” Charlie got up and followed Justin to the door. “Hang on.” Charlie stopped before opening the door. “What the hell let’s make one more mistake.” Charlie was floored when Justin kissed him. “It’s just a bit of fun before you leave.” Charlie was reluctant he didn’t have problems with casual sex but he didn’t want a repeat of that morning. “Relax Charlie this time we are both sober.”

Some time later Charlie arrived back home to find his mother waiting for him with a scowl. “You certainly were gone along time.” She sounded slightly angry. “I hope everything is settled?”

Charlie nodded. “We talked and worked everything out.” He wasn’t about to mention how they’d spent the bulk of the time to his mother. “I really should be heading back to work I’ve missed a lot of work the last few years and they are getting annoyed.”

“All right Dear.” His mother said after a pause. “But say good bye to everyone before you go.” Charlie nodded and headed to do that.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
